


Hidden Waves

by Jennyxoxofandoms



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Barebacking, Begging, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Violence, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rimming, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Swearing, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyxoxofandoms/pseuds/Jennyxoxofandoms
Summary: Kim Yohan is son of one of the most powerful and rich CEO of Korea. Due to this, Yohan has always been given the best life any person would've wished for. He attends one of the best private schools in Seoul, he's one of the best students, popularity is not a problem for him and neither are girls and his personality always draws others in.Han Seungwoo is son of the most feared mafia's boss in Korea which caused him to become what his father always wanted him to be. Living up to his reputation Seungwoo is known to be arrogant, sadistic, cold hearted, and harsh. Always showing no mercy to any enemy and doing whatever it takes to gain power, Seungwoo becomes one of the most feared.Both of them are on the way to take their father's places but what happens when they cross paths? When truths are unhidden and sacrifices are made how much of a future will these two hold.





	Hidden Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here ♡

_ Can you remember who you were, _

_ before the world told you who you should be? _

-__K.W __

───*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*───

**Chapter 1 **

A knock on the door and a muffled voice from the other side could be heard from across a huge room. 

"Master Yohan, Mr Kim wants you to be ready in five minutes." 

Yohan buried his head further under the blanket with his legs tucked up in front of him and one arm folded underneath his single pillow. He clutched the pillow towards his face and breathed in happily the scent of comfort. Yohan felt the warmth of a good night's rest and wished he could stay like that forever. 

The knocking continued until Yohan groaned a bit and shouted from underneath he white bed sheets.

"I'll be up soon!" With those words, the knocking stopped and the faint steps of footsteps disappeared alongside the corridor. 

Still under the sheets Yohan kept his eyes closed, letting a few moments passed before his hand moved from underneath the covers to the white desk at the side of the bed. A headache seemed to be growing due to last night's events but Yohan ignored it and instead grabbed his phone to check the time before his eyes widen in realization. 

Making sure to not waste anymore time, Yohan jumped out of bed and hurriedly went to his closet to take out any piece of decent clothing that he could find to wear. Yohan quickly disregarded the plain white shirt he slept with earlier onto the floor before throwing on a black one. Bending down he opened a drawer and decided on some ripped black jeans. Yohan continued this fast process with some mid black socks and white vans. 

Feeling satisfied that he looked clean and decent Yohan gave himself one more look into the mirror. His hair looked a bit messy so he parted it a bit from the middle before deciding it looked good enough. Yohan knows for sure that no one would really care how he looks at school since he's already seen as the "pretty boy" by many. Being the son of a famous CEO already makes him well known enough by the media.

Not to forget his good looks which get him a great following on social media filled with comments on how handsome or idolish he looks. Which brings him back to the idea of hoping that no one posted whatever he did yesterday. He groaned a bit at that feeling displeased with the thought of his dad finding out. He got enough nagging as it was already. 

Shaking his head Yohan moved to grab his phone and bag which laid on the bed next to a beige denim jacket that he had worn the night before. Finally deciding to finish off his outfit with that, Yohan hurries out of his room and downstairs only to stop at the sight of a man standing beside the main opened door. The man was tall and muscular with bleached blonde hair. His gaze landed right on Yohan with a frown. Realizing who the man was, Yohan couldn't help but walk towards him with a smile and open arms in an attempt to hug him. 

Seeing that the younger was going in for a hug, the other raised his hand in way to signal stop and Yohan backed away with a slight pout on his lips. "Mino hyung! I didn't expect to see you. You're usually at appa's side all the time. Did the old man finally decide it's time for you t-" 

"Kim Yohan." Came the firm voice and Yohan's mouth immediately shut. 

"You know Mr. Kim does not tolerate any late behaviour. He is already waiting in the car and I would appreciate it very much if we don't make him wait any longer."

With that said, Mino turned around and headed outside expecting the younger to follow him.

Yohan's smile faded and he whined a bit. "I don't understand why he has to accompany me to my first day of university. Shouldn't he already trust me enough since I'll be in charge soon?" 

Mino shook his head in disapproval. "Your father is still in charge, therefore you need to still follow his rules. If he demands you to do something you do it Yohan. Now let's keep moving. Time is precious to your father." 

Yohan opened his mouth ready to disagree which caused Mino to raised an eyebrow. With a sigh, he closed it back feeling defeated. He hated to admit it but he knew that what Mino had said was right so he followed behind him. 

Outside the modern house, a black car was already parked and Mino opened the door to it for Yohan to come in. 

Before deciding to go in, Yohan stopped with an anxious feeling building up. He really didn't want to go in. He could already feel the nagging his dad was about to give him and just thinking about it worsened his headache. Yohan couldn't face him right now. Not that early in the morning. 

Thinking of anything to say, Yohan bit his lower lip and let his eyes wander to the side before an idea caught his mind. With a mischievous smile, Yohan turned around to face Mino who stood behind him, hand on the door and eyes boring into his waiting for the other to just get in the car. 

Putting on the biggest pout he could with begging eyes, and both hands crossed together in front of his chest to appear more vulnerable, Yohan said in a pleading voice.

"Can't you take me on another car hyung? If I get on this car today you know father won't let me live. I won't make it too school alive. I'll die on this car. You don't want someone as cute as me to die so soon right hyung? Please hyung. I promise I won-" Yohan's pleads were soon cut off by Mino's unexpectedly soft tone. 

"Yohan. You're act won't work. Just get in the car." 

"Bu-" 

"Yohan. Just get in. You'll be fine." Mino reassured with understanding eyes looking at Yohan.

Yohan sighed deeply but finally gave in with a forced smile. Mino gave him a nod in return and gently reached out to ruffle his hair. Closing his eyes, Yohan let the olders touch comfort him a bit before entering the car as Mino closed the door behind him. 

Inside the spacious car was an elder man in a grey suit sitting down with his legs crossed and attentive eyes watching as Yohan took the seat next to him. Yohan's eyes looked straight ahead avoiding any eye contact with the man and him. Silence passed between them. 

Breaking the silence came a deeper voice. 

"Kim Yohan. You are 17 minutes late which means you'll arrive at least 22 minutes early to your university instead of 30. Do you have any excuse for your neglectful actions?" 

Yohan internally rolled his eyes at his dad's precise timing. His dad always seeked to the nearest perfection and he would never allow anything to damage it. Yohan still remembers the beatings and days without food that he received as a child when he would make a simple mistake in taekwondo. Mr. Kim prided himself in those around him therefore only expected nothing but the best of others. Yohan shuddered slightly just thinking about what his father might do to him if he found out the things Yohan has done before especially from yesterday. 

Yet putting on a smile to show no fear, Yohan turned to look at his father's side. "Yeah. You see dad-" 

"Father." 

Yohan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah _ father _." He scoffed and continued talking in ease. 

"Yesterday I stayed up really late studying so I can be ahead of the others before classes even start." 

Mr. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Studying?" 

Yohan's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! Studying. You can't believe how much studying I was doing. I really thought I wasn't going to wake up." 

"Hmmm. I guess you can say studying involved coming to late to the house half intoxicated right?" 

Yohan's eyes widened with the sudden question. 

"Dad how did you-?" 

Mr. Kim's gaze moved to the front of the car where Mino sat in the driver's seat with one hand on the wheel. "Mino had a lot to tell me." 

Yohan's cheery mood was quickly replaced by a dark gaze when he heard the older's name in his dad's mouth made. "Hyung told you? Why the hell would he do that ? Its not his fucking business." 

Yohan's cursing proved how mad he really was and he could feel his anger building up. As much as he is seen as the cheerful and outgoing person, he still held a temperament. Even as a child he would sometimes act up when he didn't get his way but as he grew older that turned more into resistance towards having to defend himself when others tried looking down on him.

Being surrounded by only the best made Yohan have to find ways to prove himself. And one of them was to never let himself be taken advantage of. But that's how he felt like right now which caused him to clench his fists. 

His dad saw the moment in his hands and narrowed his eyes. "Kim Yohan." 

"No dad! Why the fuck is hyung telling you things? He promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone then goes to backstab me." Yohan continued feeling slightly betrayed as he glared at Mino's back. 

Mino had been the one to help him sneak back into his room. Yohan remembered begging him not to call his father which Mino at first hesitated with. But with enough pleading Yohan was able to convince him. Yohan internally tsked. He knew he should've never had trusted him. Mino was his dad's right hand and no way in hell would he had not told him. 

"Kim Yohan." 

That seemed to break Yohan's thoughts making him look at Mr. Kim and realizing that he had to come up with something quick. 

"Da- I mean father. I can explain I-" 

Mr. Kim raised his left hand which Yohan knew he had to shut up. "Kim Yohan. Of all the morals I've taught you, I think lying is the best one you should've known by now." Mr. Kim said with an unimpressed stare. 

_What morals? _Yohan thought in disgust as he frowned but quickly cut it off with a nervous laugh to explain himself before any ideas started making their way into his dad's head. "But father I told you it's ju-" 

"SILENCE. YOU DO NOT TALK WHEN I'M SPEAKING." 

Yohan immediately flinched at the loud tone and his stare fell onto his lap with his fingers digging into he opened holes of his ripped jeans. Looking at his hands, Yohan said in a quiet tone, "I apologize father." 

Mr. Kim's face was soon replaced with a frustrated look. "You are an important figure Yohan. You'll be graduating soon and taking my place in the business. I expect better behaviour from you since you hold higher responsibilities." Mr Kim lectured.

"Not teenage antics with you fucking whores as you please and being sober on your first day of university." The old man finished with a sneer and utter disgust can be seen in his eyes. 

"I know father…"

Seeing that his son's gaze still remained on his lap Mr Kim reached out and gently patted Yohan's shoulder. "I just want the best for you my son. Now that you mother is not around I have to make sure you are doing your part." 

Hearing his father's words Yohan remained silent with a burning hole in his chest. Did Mino actually tell his appa everything? If he had Yohan knows his dad wouldn't be as easily calm as he is right now. But did he have the courage to ask? Yohan mentally shook his head deciding not to push his luck any further. He'll just have to think of something soon if his dad ever ends up asking him anything about that night. Therefore he laid his head against the window letting his gaze fall within the passing cars.

Knowing that his son would continue to stay quiet, Mr. Kim just sighed for the final time, pinching his forehead and closing his eyes before letting the silence take over once again throughout the drive. 

Finally reaching the outside of the University Yohan couldn't feel anymore content to finally leave the other's presence. He grabbed his bag and opened the door trying to get out as quickly as he could only to be stopped at Mr. Kim's voice with the step he was about to make. 

"Yohan. Make sure this doesn't occur again or you will be punished next time." Mr. Kim's said with narrowed eyes. 

"Yes sir." Yohan replied while bowing and giving him a final look before closing the door. 

Watching the car drive away, Yohan stretched his arms above his hand and took in a huge breathe feeling more relaxed as he exhaled. His appa didn't seem as mad as he expected yet Yohan knew not to trust it so much. He never really knew what the other was thinking. Shaking his head Yohan agreed not to dwell much on the thought because he had better things to think about. 

That being said he looked at the entrance of the school and his attention was quickly caught by a young girl who was busily looking down at her phone standing by the gate. 

The girl wore a pink blouse that hung tightly over her figure and a black skirt which was slightly shorter than the rest of the passing students with white stockings. She had long black hair that fell gracefully on her back with curls at the end of the tips. The only makeup that was seen on her porcelain face was her tinted red lips and a light pink blush. Yohan's mood suddenly brightened and he walked towards her with a big smile on his face. But his presence went unnoticed by her. 

"Eunbi~" He called out in singing tone once he stood in front of her with opened arms inviting for a hug. 

Eunbi continued to ignore the other and Yohan gave a slight frustrated sigh not liking the idea of being ignored. Thinking of how to get her attention he moved to walk behind her and with a mischievous grin, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist while leaning his head on her shoulder feeling her body tense up. 

"Yah Eunbi. It's rude to ignore someone." Yohan whispered into her ear making his voice go deeper with his next words. "Especially if that someone is as important as me." 

This seemed to bother the girl since she harshly said, "Kim Yohan I order you to release your arms off me before I break them!" 

"Ahhhhh~ You're no fun Eunbi. You use to love having me hug you like this."

Yohan pouted as he let go of her and saw Eunbi glare at him when she turned around to face him with her pink cheeks now tinted red. 

"When we used to date which was like how long exactly? 2? 3 years ago? Honestly Yohan at this point you just look pathetic." Eunbi huffed with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Yohan frowned at those words yet didn't feel offended. 

Him and Eunbi have known each other since childhood because their appas were associates. Around the age of 15 they dated for about a year but broke things off when he found out she had an arranged marriage with the son of a famous producer. As much as Yohan hates to admit, at one point in his life he saw himself marrying her but when she admitted to never really having any feelings towards him and was just with him to experience teenage relationships, Yohan felt his feelings towards her start to fade. It took a bit of time to actually get over her, especially since he would often see her. Yet within between dating other girls and partying Yohan was able to actually get over it. Now he just views her more as an older sister rather than a girlfriend. 

"You're so mean. I truly feel bad for your future husband." 

Not liking Yohan's joke, Eunbi's glare darkened. "Yohan I told you never to bring that up. Last time you say it okay?" 

"I'm just kidding Eunbi. You definitely had a bad morning today with that attitude of yours. I didn't even say anything bad" Yohan mumbled while looking away with his lips still locked onto a frown. 

Eunbi's face softened when she saw the dejected look on Yohan's face. 

She gave him an apologetic smile before moving her face closer to Yohan's to give him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry Yohannie. Eomma today just set me off. She's always acts like a bitch when she comes back from her overseas work. " 

"You know. You can try to get better along with her right ? Once she's gone, you'll…" Yohans voice faded away.

Eunbi gave a understand nod knowing already how Yohan felt. 

The mood still seemed a bit tense and Yohan still didn't look at Eunbi so to lighten it up a bit Eunbi gave Yohan a pinch on the cheek and latched her arms onto his. 

"C'mon Yohannie. Let's get to class before were late. I bet all the girls will die once they see your pretty face." She winked. 

Yohan laughed and he shook his head. "Wow. You're not afraid they'll steal me away from you?" He joked. 

Eunbi scoffed as they both began to make there way to class. "Please they'll do me a favor. You're wayyy too clingy. Oh also did you hear Seolhyun planned on confessing to you? Rumor says that's the main reason she came to this university. " 

Yohan bit his lower lip looking unsure. "Yeah I did. I had a feeling after she finished tutoring me last year." 

Eunbi raised an eyebrow. "And you're planning on rejecting her right?" 

Yohan nodded and passed his fingers through his dark hair to ruffle it a bit. "She's nice and all but not my type." 

Eunbi stopped to face him with a confused face. "Not your type since when do you have a ty-" 

Remembering the time and trying to avoid her question, Yohan cut her off with a nervous laugh. "Shit. I'm gonna be late! I'll see you later Eunbi!" Yohan then gave her a quick hug before running down the hall, bumping slightly into other students and giving them a mumbled quick apology.

Eunbi could only stare dumbfounded as she watched Yohan disappear into a crowd. 

The vibration against her thigh brought her out of the trance which made her reach into her black purse to check her phone. Unlocking it, she took a sharp intake of breath with what she saw. 

_He's here _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*. *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yohan already had an idea of where his classes were since it wasn't his first time visiting the university. His dad often made him visit so he could see where "his future would start at," Therefore when he finally reached his first assigned class, Yohan straightened his jacket before entering.

Girls were quick to recognize him and started to swarm him. Envious eyes were pinned at Yohan as they gave him various compliments. Yohan internally smirked a bit knowing some of the guys were watching him. To melt the hearts of the girls more Yohan gave them bright smile,highlighting his bunny teeth and crescent shaped eyes before politely asking them to go back to their seats with a wink. This caused the girls to squeal but do as he said. 

"Kim Yohan. The guy who easily has girls at his feet with just a single smile. Wow. I'm jealous." A deeper voice said behind Yohan once he took a seat. 

Yohan turned around and gave a slight cocky smile to the owner of the voice who was a student around his age with light brown hair and mischievous eyes. Unlike Yohan's clothing the other's shirt was a collared black one that was unbuttoned, revealing a bronze toned chest indicating he worked out.

"Kim Hangyul. Isn't that funny coming from the captain of the swim team?" 

Hangyul gave him a chuckle and shook his head. "You know all the girls would still prefer you. Your comment sections is always filled on how pretty or handsome you are. Just like a prince." 

Yohan grinned at him. "Nothing I haven't heard before." 

"You don't even deny it or at least try to humble yourself Yohan?" 

Yohan shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face the classroom. "No point in denying something that is true Hangyul." 

Hangyul held a brief disbelief look before he started to laugh. "You really are unbelievable Yohan." 

Hangyul was Yohan's actual bestfriend who entered the university last year. His dad is a doctor at the best hospital in Seoul and his mother owns a clothing brand. Him and Hangyul met when he entered middle school after being assigned a group project together. With that, they got close and Yohan immediately introduced him to his dad which now thinking about it he regrets a bit. Hangyul is someone who his dad always compares him too, Eunbi coming in first. 

"Yohan about yesterday.." 

Hearing the mention of yesterday made Yohan quickly turn back and show his dissatisfaction. "What about it?" 

"You didn't… you know?"

Leaning closer towards the him Yohan shook his head.

"Hangyul I thought that by now you would know not to talk about it okay? Whatever happened yesterday we forget about it. Now drop it before people start talking and rumors are made." Yohan warned not waiting for Hangyul to respond back. Instead Yohan took out his phone to use as a distraction while class began. 

The rest of the students seemed to be doing pretty much the same thing until the professor walked in and everyone was hushed. 

"Good morning class." A middle aged man with glasses greeted while taking a seat. A few greetings were said back and the professor began to take attendance. 

Once he was finished the class was instructed to take out a piece of paper and start writing about a topic that Yohan felt himself not to care much about. Keeping his eyes focused on his paper Yohan slightly raised them when he heard murmurs. 

Looking up Yohan saw that everyone's attention was suddenly on the late presence of someone new which the professor ignored and continued on with work. 

Walking in was a guy with black lengthen hair covering slightly his eyes although a dark gaze could still be seen. He had 4 piercings in either side of his ears and one peeked from under the bangs which assumed to be on his eyebrow. He wore an oversized black shirt which fell slightly down the right side of his shoulder, revealing a tattoo alongside his pale neck. His ripped jeans and black docs finished his appearance with a silver necklace and a couple of rings on his slender hands. The guy's intimidating presence made the tension in the class rise especially when his eyes scanned the room making sure to make eye contact with every student. 

"Hey Yohan" Hangyul whispered leaving over towards Yohan. "Doesn't he look familiar to you?" 

Yohan remained silent when the guy's gaze landed right on him when Hangyul had asked him.

With ice cold eyes, his stare remained longer on him than he had done with the rest and Yohan kept it right back with narrowed eyes.

Hangyul's question lingered deeply in his head. The guy really did seem familiar to Yohan and he didn't like that at all. Yohan could feel himself get a bit lightheaded especially when he saw the other start walking towards him. 

Never once did the guy leave let his piercing eyes leave Yohan even when he took his seat right next to him with a leaned back posture and spread legs. His long fingers lazily tapped the desk and Yohan stared back at him with a hard gaze not letting the other think he felt even slightly intimidated by his presence. 

Who the fuck did he think he was? Yohan glared at him not knowing why he disliked this guy so much without even knowing his name.

No words passed between each other and the students watched in curiosity as they saw the scene unfold. No one had ever seen Yohan behave that way. Yohan was usually always so welcoming to meeting new people which is what people really liked about him. His easy going and understanding personality was one of the charms that made people want to be friends with him. But this was completely different from the Yohan they knew. He seemed intimidating exactly like the other guy and suddenly his whole aurora screamed _ try challenging me and watch. _ For once the students actually felt like Yohan was not one to mess with. The prince suddenly looked like a king. 

"Han Seungwoo don't be late next time or you'll be marked absent." The teacher's voice cut in causing the guy to hazily leave his gaze off Yohan and onto the teacher.

"You won't have to worry." His voice sounded surprisingly soothing yet held a roughness to it which startled several students.

"You won't be seeing me often." Seungwoo finished saying with a slight smirk while passing his fingers through his bangs and tilting his head a bit. 

A squeal of girls was heard and Yohan rolled his eyes at the childish behavior being displayed by "university" students but the name was stuck in his head.

_ Han Seungwoo. Seungwoo. Han. Seungwoo. _ Why did it sound so familiar again? 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*. *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yohan sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he made his way to the restroom. He was already done with his classes and all Yohan needed was to stay for a bit to finish filling out some university forms. Yet he still felt irritated and tired with his headache not wanting him to catch a breathe. He noticed that had Seungwoo in almost all his classes which didn't help the slightest. Especially when he made it his mission to have always sit next to him. 

Yohan cursed under his breath just hating the fact that the presence of the other bothered him so much. The way he walked, spoke, responded and even looked was the one of someone who gave zero fucks and Yohan absolutely hated people like that. It reminded him so much of the way his dad carried himself out. But all Yohan knew for now was that he wanted to see as little as possible from the guy.

Opening the restroom door Yohan walked and looked around pleased to see that no one else was inside. He really needed some time alone. He moved to stand in front of the sink and turned on the faucet to wash his hands. His attention remained on his hands not letting him hear the footsteps of someone walking in. Yohan finally finished washing his hands and he looked up to the mirror only to have his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the reflection but his soon to be shout was quickly covered by hand and an arm grabbing both his wrists to pin them down behind his back. 

Behind him stood Seungwoo with the same cold stare and Yohan stared in shock for a moment. _ What the hell _? But when he saw Seungwoo lean his mouth closer to him until was next to his ear, Yohan quickly began to struggle. 

"I didn't expect the prince to be so fucking weak." Seungwoo taunted as he felt Yohan move around. 

This fumed Yohan even more aside from being held and he began to curse. _ Where the fuck did his taekwondo training go? _He thought pushing himself away when Seungwoo's grip tightened on his wrists not letting Yohan release himself from the strong hold. 

Seungwoo saw that Yohan kept putting up a fight and he chuckled in amusement. Yohan glared at him when he heard his laugh. "You know." He started off. 

"When I first heard about you. I didn't expect-" he continued and started to press himself more against Yohan. "The Kim Yohan to be such." Yohan's eyes widened when he felt something hard pressing against his ass. _ What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fu- _

"A puppy." Seungwoo finished with a low groan. 

Yohan closed his eyes in disgust as they begin to water. He felt himself tempted to just bite the hand that was keeping him quiet but Yohan refused to let himself sink so low. He was strong and wasn't about to resort to cheap actions. 

"But-" Seungwoo began again with a low tone.

"That doesn't mean ruining you will be easy" Yohan's eyes opened with the sudden confession and with hatred he stared at Seungwoo through the mirror's reflection. 

Yohan also saw himself and noticed that his hair was already a mess, his eyes were slightly red, and he was being bent over by a guy behind him. This was slowly crushing his pride and in that moment Yohan couldn't hate Seungwoo even more. 

Seungwoo noticed the hateful look Yohan was giving him and he gave him an amused smile which Yohan refused to admit it made him look somewhat attractive. Seungwoo leaned his body over Yohan's which lead the other to be bent even more against the sink. Yohan bit his lower lip when he felt the counter of the sink beginning to dig into his hips. He could already feel a bruise starting to form and he winced slightly at the that. 

"That look" Seungwoo smugly said. "That look Yohan is how I know that-" 

Yohan could still feel Seungwoo was hard against him and he tried blocking it out by closing his eyes.

"A puppy can always be tamed with a collar." He mocked and with those words Yohan felt his jeans tightened and he began to panic slightly.

Seungwoo felt Yohan's body tense so with a smirk he let his teeth graze lightly over Yohan's ear slowly making his way down until they reached his soft neck.

"But a puppy needs an owner first" He muttered against him and Yohan closed his eyes tightly. 

"That's what Yohan needs. Yohannie needs someone who will keep him in place and teach him how to obey" Seungwoo said in a huskier voice letting his teeth give Yohan's neck a rough bite which caused Yohan to gasp and close his eyes even more. 

"Someone who lets him know he's never going to be in charge." Seungwoo then began to lightly suck on his bite. 

"Someone who will keep him down on his knees." His sucking became more harsh and Yohan kept biting his lower lip with force knowing he was drawing out blood. The taste of a metallic flavor covered his tongue and he tried not letting a whine that badly wanted to escape his voice. "Where he belongs. Like a _ good boy. _"

With one last rough suck Seungwoo let his mouth leave Yohan's neck and he licked his lips in satisfaction at the sight of it. 

"Open your eyes." Seungwoo said with an authoritative voice. 

Yohan shook his head frantically and Sengwoo growled in displease. "Open your fucking eyes Yohan." 

Yohan kept them shut not allowing himself to give in.

Seungwoo narrowed his eyes. "Don't test -" His nails dug into Yohan's wrist and Yohan winced. "Me puppy." 

Feeling no other way around it, Yohan gave in and he obeyed against his will.

Slowly opening his eyes, his neck immediately caught his attention. A dark red spot covered his neck with teeth mark surrounding it and droplets of blood making their way down his neck. 

Seungwoo stared at it with an intense look in his dark eyes. "I wonder what Mr. Kim would say to see his heir letting himself be treated like such a whore. Isn't pride and honor something he holds high above?" He mocked. 

"Shut up" Yohan muttered into Seungwoo's hand. 

"Your dad is a shitty man Yohan." Seungwoo said glaring into Yohan's eyes as he moved his mouth once again and gave Yohan's ear a sharp bite. "When _ we _ destroy his business, you'll come crawling in your knees like a _ little bitch _ for mercy." 

Yohan bit Seungwoo's palm when he heard those words causing Seungwoo to hiss but not let go. 

"You little shit! You'll fucking pay for that. I promise I won't give you any fucking mercy." Seungwoo furiously said making sure his grip was well tight. "Or maybe I can keep you as a _ pretty little thing _. My own prize. I'll show you off. Would you like that instead?" he continued in a mocking tone making sure to get under the Yohan's skin.

Yohan felt the uncomfortable feeling in his jeans start to grow even more not knowing why Seungwoo's words kept turning him on so much. It just felt so _ familiar._ He internally cringed at that.

Yohan didn't even like guys to begin with. He's never even been with one for fucksakes. All he needs to think about right now is how to get Seungwoo to stop talking so he could get out of there as quickly as possible. Yohan had never felt so humiliated in his life. He was ashamed to be put in such a position. Yohan hated himself so much for letting his body betray him like that. 

Seungwoo could feel the effect he was having on him and he couldn't help but let out another chuckle, his anger easing down a bit. It really pleased him to know that he could easily turn the Kim Yohan into a begging slut with a few words and grinding within a matter of minutes. He was an interesting little thing.

Deciding to have a little bit more fun, he brought down the hand that was over Yohan's mouth. He saw how swelled up Yohan's lower lip was which Seungwo assumed was from him biting it himself. It looked really tantalizing on him. Would've been better if it was because of him. 

Everything about Yohan looked so exotic and tempting from the way his eyes were slightly puffy to the mess on his hair to the red spot on his neck that was now starting to turn into a dark purple blotch. He looked so defeated and Seungwoo enjoyed it very much. Seungwoo had to agree that Yohan wasn't only just handsome but pretty as well.

Such a _pretty little thing _Seungwoo thought licking his lips. To Seungwoo, when someone was attractive, they were attractive and it didnt matter who they were because Seungwoo loved to fuck around with anyone.

Seungwoo continued to stare down at Yohan's state but the sudden sound of the bathroom door opening caught the attention of the two and Seungwoo's grip lessened on Yohan's wrist. Seeing it as an opportunity, Yohan ripped his arms from Seungwoo's hold which pushed him back With force. Before he could even react, Yohan had ran out of the bathroom. 

The loud _ bang _ echoed throughout the room and Seungwoo watched as the other ran out of his sight with a dark expression that was quickly replaced by a smirk. Yohan was just as interesting as ever. 

_ The game has just begun. _

_Kim Yohan. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*. *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yohan didn't know where the hell he was going but needed to _ get away. _He kept running until his legs started giving and he finally stopped at the dead end of a hall. 

Breathing in heavily, Yohan leaned his back against the wall and with shaky hands he reached into his pocket to take out his phone. Dialing the first number on his contacts Yohan brought up the phone against his ear before clearing his throat. 

"Mino hyung?" 

───*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*───

**Author's Note:**

> Therefore I was incredibility nervous on posting it but I noticed that we lack several X1 works so I decided to take matters into my own hands lol 
> 
> Tbh this work was just written on a whim and I don't know how often I'll be updating it since I'll be busy with my last year of school. 
> 
> But if I see good feedback and positive responses, Ill try posting more than I initially thought of. 
> 
> On a final note I don't have a beta reader but I do make a big effort to fix mistakes, plot-holes, and grammar. 
> 
> So please bare with me✧ Yet if you notice anything, don't hesitate to let me know (: 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading~ ♡♡♡


End file.
